Sol Ancherdom
Introduction Sol Ancherdom is a Superhero from the planet E-Arth in Universe 12. He is known as the strongest Hero and has saved his world, and solar system, on many occasions. Unlike most people from Universe 12 Sol is not a magic focus fighter. This does not mean he does not know magic, but just means that his main form of attack is not magic. Sol is more physical. His focus is on pure physical might with Ki and Magic backing it up. This is one of the reason why he is kown as The Paladin and not the Archmage. Appearance Sol has a unique appearance of being completely Grey. His body is more of a light grey than a dark grey. He also does not have a face. This is actually false. Sol actually looks like your average African american man, but his super hero custom, which he wears almost constantly, is skin tight and designed to hid the facial features of his face. The reason for this is that Sol wants people to look at him as Only a Hero. He does not want to be seen as any specific race, ethnicity, or group. He wants to be the image of Justice. Physically Sol is a specimen. Every muscle in his body has been trained to the extreme. Just looking at him makes other warriors want to do push ups. Personality Sol is a bright and cheerful person who loves to be the center of attention. He is the face of Universe 12 and the heart of the team. Sol however can come off as arrogant and a glory hog. His cheerful nature can become annoying when one is in a dangerous situation and his inability to see the negative side of a situation gets under the skin of pessimist all around the world. Sol is the glass is half full or is filling back up, kind of person. He is also arrogant and self confident. He thinks that he can solve all the problems himself and will often attempt to do things by himself and not get others involved. His strength has made him arrogant and will cause him to step in the way of attacks in order to protect others. Sol is a hero first and foremost and as a result he places the safety of others above himself always. It should also be noted that Sol has a very strong sense of chivalry. He does not like to hit females and will always hold back when facing a women. This has been his primary weakness back in Universe 12. So much so that all the major villains that are left on planet E-Arth are all female. This weakness is often exploited. However it should also be noted that when the world is in danger Sol can break his limitation and strike anyway. When this happens he usually goes overboard and strikes with full power. This usually results in serious injury to not only the female, but Sol himself, as Sol uses the full strength of his muscles. This can result him him ripping them. Abilities and Powers Magic Sol is what E-Arth calls a Meta-Human. Meta-Humans are people born with specific magical abilities. These abilities can not be learned, studied, or taught. They are simply unique and bond to the individual who was born with them. Meta-Humans are similar to the common term of Sorcerer, mages born with wild magic. Sol's Meta-Human ability is called Bombard. bombard is a magical ability that allows Sol to break down the bonds of objects he touches and direct the releasing energy. This allows Sol to cause things to explode. He can break down the bonds in a object or simply make them unstable. When a bond is unstable it will break down and explode, but there is a bit of a time lag on it. Sol's magical ability is activated tough direct contact, however this contact can be extended though Sol's Ki. As his Ki is a part of himself. However it should be noted that this Ki has to be connected to him for this to work. If Sol shoots a small Ki blast from his hand the ki blast will not be able to activate Bombard. However if Sol shoots a Ki beam, like a Kamahamaha wave, the Ki can activate Bombard and cause its target to explode. It should be noted that Bombard only works if the user is touched by Sol or the Ki. If the user places up a strong barrier of Ki they can avoid the affects of Bombard by not being touched by Sol. This is the primary defense against Sol's powers. It should also be noted that heavy clothing can have a similar effect. Things like thick battle armor and protective gloves can allow one to bypass Bombard. The clothing itself explodes instead of the user themselves, thought the explosion from the Bombardment is usually enough to finish off a opponent anyway. This magical ability is the only magic that Sol has, unlike a trained Wizard. Psychic Powers Unlike Bombard, which Sol was born with, Sol Psychic powers are something he inherited from someone else. Sol's Psychic abilities are the result of his former master "Mad Women" passing on her abilities to him. In the past Sol was not known as The Paladin, but simply Explosion Lad. He was the side kick of another Hero who once stood at the top of the Hero charts. The two formed a strong bond and when Mad Women decided to retire she used her Psychic abilities to awaken the potential inside of Sol. This gave Sol the three Psyche basics. The Three Psyche basics are Telekinesis, Mind Reading, and Telepathy. These three major schools govern most of Universe 12 Psychic powers. Sol has the potential to use all three, but like many Psychics he favors one of the three and suffers at the others. In Sol's case he is skilled at Telekinesis. He is capable of moving objects with his mind and using the power of his mind to shield himself and others from harm. He can create barriers and use these barriers to focus the flow of energy created by his Ki or his magical abilities. Sol's ability to read minds is almost none existent. He can not read what a person is thinking, nor can he sense there emotions. What he can do is sense there consciousness, which would be useful for tacking, but he already has the ability to sense ki, so it makes it redundant. He still however keeps the skill in his back pocket just in case. As for Telepathy Sol is capable of sending direct messages to peoples brains who he is touching. It is a good way to information dump a lot of instructions in a short amount of time and also communicate without anyone hearing you. Ki Sol's Ki abilities were also gained by training with his master. Ki was always his masters secondary ability. For Sol however it became his first once he started to develop his own style. Sol's physical nature allowed him to have a great amount of Ki. His constant desire to becomes stronger drove his power level greatly. Currently Sol has enough Ki to equal that of Golden Freeza a feat only accomplish able through his continuous training and fearsome battles with the Evils of Universe 12. Most specifically Dath Gregori. Sol has all the standard Ki abilities. He can sense energy, hide his energy, shoot ki blast, use Ki to strengthen his attacks, use Ki to strengthen his defense, and combine it with his natural magical ability Bombard. Fighting Style Sol has never once taken a class in martial arts. His entire life Sol has been fighting off of self learned punches, kicks, and grapples. These techniques have been refined though battle after battle with other Meta-Humans and warriors, but they still hold that clunky feeling that most untrained fighters have. This fact is usually unimportant due to the fact that Sol is usually faster and stronger than most of his opponents. His punches are usually to fast to dodge even if he swings wide. This can play against him when he is fighting against someone of equal power level.However Sol makes up for this with precise aim, magic, and psychic powers. Sol has three world famous attacks. The first is his Gigaton punch, which is a single punch with the force to shatter a moon. This punch is almost never used on people, but primary used to destroy large objects, knock back Ki blast, and to power though magical effects. The punch itself is primary physical, but it also has elements of magic and psychic energies in it. The magic amplifies his already powerful physical might and the Psyche powers focus the kinetic energy making it all fly straight forward instead of dispersing outward. The second is the Sol Toss. The Sol Toss is a special martial arts move where Sol grabs his opponent and toss the into a nearby object. The Toss is not only physically powerful, but it causes the target to explode from there own energy being forced out of there body. This effect is due to Sol natural magic ability. The very reason his is a Meta-Human and not a normal person. Bombard, which is the name of Sol's magical ability, is a unique magic that allows Sol to break down the bonds of anything he touches. When Sol grabs his opponent and swings them around he is applying his power to there body. When he releases them in his throw he activates the power which breaks down the bonds and causes the target to explode on impact with another object. The last of Sol's signature attacks is his Reality Bomb. Reality Bomb is a move where Sol channels his in born magical ability though his ki. This allows him to reach a far wider tang than simply what he can touch physically. Using his Ki Sol is capable of affecting space itself. This is done by condensing Ki in a large area similar to how Majin Buu ripped a hole though dimensions and Hit's time stop. using his magical ability Sol is capable of breaking the bonds of space apart. This allows Sol to create a hole in space and due to the connection of space and time a hole in time. This allows Sol to attack his opponent with a instantaneous punch no matter the distance between them. This also allows him to travel large distances in a instant. Physical Strength Sol is considered to be the Third Strongest creature in his universe. The only two creatures that out match him in raw physical strength is Gash and the God of Destruction Huanglong himself. Taking a full power punch form Sol with no Ki added is like taking the asteroid that killed the Dinosaurs to the face. When adding Ki to his attacks Sol is capable of destroying a moon in a single punch. However it should be noted that Sol spends most of his time holding back his extreme power. This has caused him to mentally seal away most of it. This allows Sol to fight small time villains without killing them. If Sol wants to use a hundred percent of his power he would have to unseal it which would cause him to pause for a moment, stare into himself, and break his own mental seal. So in real time it is about a minute. It is however possible for him to remove the seal white fighting. Though this method would have the seal break slowly over time. It would take longer time to break, but his strength will increase experimentally throughout the fight. Agility Fast enough to catch lightning. Endurance He can take blows from a world eating dragon. History W.I.P Character Design Sol himself was designed around the idea of a Battle Mage mixed with All Might. I wanted a person who was seriously strong, but at the same time had some magical tricks up his sleeve. Magic was suppose to be the flair for Universe 12 and thus every character needed to be touched by it. However I also wanted a physical powerhouse. Major Battles Who your character fought against Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Magic User Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Brawler Category:Hero Category:Psychic Category:Universe 12